


Savagery Makes my Heart Beat

by Zinc (zincviking)



Series: Savagery and Love [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Vax - Freeform, also i definitely subscribe to the polymachina theory soo, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/Zinc
Summary: Vax wants Grog's dick. And if the gods are displeased about how a vestige is being used, he'll deal with that in the morning.





	Savagery Makes my Heart Beat

There was an ache. Vax felt it in his muscles, bones, and soul. Hell gripped at his mind, and the screams of the tortured and damned haunted his dreams. As ecstatic as he was that they were finished, that they were done with their quests, he felt the cold haunting phantom of past trauma. He couldn’t settle his mind in his loneliest moments, and the shadows crept across his skin and burned his scars.

Keyleth would be returning to Zephyra soon, and he would be joining her, so enamored as he was. But they both put off the day they were to go, pushing it back every week to spend time with their family and beloveds. Keyleth lingered with the girls the most, and Vax witnessed them share soft kisses and murmured words of endearment and comfort. Vax sought Percival’s bed the most, hoping that the nights with the gunslinger would settle his heart and tether him back to reality. It helped, but not in the way he truly needed. 

When they couldn’t put it off any longer, when Keyleth decided that yes, they needed to go within the following days, Vax found himself sitting in Grog’s room in Whitestone castle. It was sparse of material items as everything Grog had was safely tucked inside the bag of holding. His primary weapon of the week was always on his hip, and whatever armor he had was always being worn. There were a few empty bottles of firewater and ale that littered the stone floor. What furniture had been in the room was removed at Grog’s request, leaving the bed and a few chairs. Even the carpet was pulled up and placed in a different room for the time being. 

Vax shifted, feeling the large plug in him rub against his spot deep inside, making goosebumps erupt across his skin. Now that Hotis had been dealt with, by Grog’s own hand at that, Vax had taken to civilian clothes again. He was happy to be out of the Deathwalker’s Ward and the stench of crypt dust and bones. He watched the goosebumps along his arm before he stood slowly and started to feed the fireplace wood. A moment later the room was lit with the warm light. 

As far as Vax knew Grog was out drinking with Pike, and he might not even return to his room tonight. Either way, Vax wanted to be surrounded by the half-giant’s scent, and hoped that the big man would return to him tonight. He shivered as he pulled his shirt off and folded it neatly, placing it in the chair. He repeated the process for his trousers. Standing nude in the room made his cock twitch. Realizing anyone could come in, Vax wiggled his way under the furs and covers of Grog’s bed and settled. 

Slow hands traced their way up his sides, and although his hands were too small and too soft to be Grog’s, he pretended. Nails scratched lightly over pierced nipples, and he gasped. He let his eyes flutter shut as he continued to massage away some tension in his shoulders and chest. He pressed his pecs together, groaning at the thought of what Grog would say. _”With tits like these, ya’d fink you’d be Vex,”_ and it make Vax moan softly at the imagined humiliation. His cock, half-hard from the larger-than-usual plug inside of him, grew harder. 

“Come on, big guy, fuck me like the bitch I am,” Vax whispered, “Fill me with your come.” Saying the words he thinks so often aloud made heat rise in his cheeks. Feeling stupid and humiliated by his own words, Vax wiggled and rolled so he was on his stomach. With a bit more maneuvering, he got up on his knees, ass up. He kept the covers over himself even as he gripped his dripping cock, stroking it to full hardness. “Gods, big man,” he moaned softly into the pillows as his free hand found the base of the plug and twisted it in him. 

The plug was new, acquired when they returned to Marquet to deliver Ripley’s hand. It was huge, as thick as Grog’s cock, though not as long. It barely tapered to a point, and Vax had to spend a lengthy about of time stretching himself with other plugs just to get it to fit. The burn was delicious, and ever movement made him horny and needy, and all he desired was to bend over in front of Grog and be taken by the monster. Vax had a few fantasies of being grabbed by Grog, out in public, and bent over like a bitch in heat. He moaned again at the idea of being Grog’s personal cocksleeve, and his strokes on his cock increased. 

He wished he had the foresight to bring small weights to attach to his nipples, to the tip of his cock, to have the stretch bring in much desired pain to mingle with his mounting pleasure. He settled for letting his dick go and pinching his nipples with the edges of his nails. The pain erupted through his spine as he pulled the plug out a measure and pushed it back in. Tears filled his eyes as his cock dribbled more precum into the furs beneath his legs. _Fuck_ he wished Grog were here, to witness what a needy slut he was. To mock him for it, even as heavy hands struck his ass. 

“Please Grog,” He whispered into the tear-soaked furs as he continued to torture himself. The pain in his nipples melded with the pleasure of the plug moving in and out of him as quickly as he could manage at this angle. He turned his head into the pillows, imaging that’s what Grog would do. With his air supply temporarily cut off, he imagined the words Grog would say, _”Don’t you ever shut up? Fuckin’ bitch elf. All yer good for is a fuck. When yer used up, I’ll throw you out. Don’t fink I won’t? I’ll replace you, slut. Percy’s better at sucking dick anyways.”_

“Please,” Vax mumbled against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to angle the plug to strike his spot more fully. “Please use me, fuck me good, please,” he whined, wriggling his hips back into the plug as he clawed at himself. His nails left lines of red down to his little cock, where he stroked it quickly. _”Turn over, little fag,”_ Imaginary Grog grunted, and Vax flung himself onto his back like Grog would’ve. The plug struck his spot perfectly as he landed and he keened against bitten lips, eyes still tight as he pretended the half-giant leaned over himself and jack hammered his huge, thick dick straight into his stretched ass. Vax moaned as his hand gripped his pathetic little cock, stroking it in time with the plugs movements. _”Yer so fuckin’ useless, I bet I couldn’t get anything for you. Not even the dull shiny things,”_ Grog growled and tears pricked at Vax’s eyes as the insults. Fuck, not even worth a copper. 

“Ple-ase,” Vax half-sobbed, aware this was just a fantasy inside his mind, “I’ll be good, I’ll ride your cock, I’ll worship it, please,” he whimpered, gyrating his hips to get the plug even deeper. He heard imagined Grog laugh at that. _”Knew you were such an eager little slut. I’ll tie you up in the barracks, and let the guards have turns. Would you like that? Not that they’d feel you. Your ass is so wrecked from my big cock.”_

Vax keened again, as he timed the trusts to the words he thought, harder and harder. He was so close to the edge, he drove the plug deep as he grabbed his balls roughly, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. It was enough to drive him over the edge and he came across his stomach and chest. His body seized up around the plug within him, and he whimpered in pain and pleasure as explosions of white crossed inside his eyelids. Finally his body went slack and breath returned to his lungs. His hand blindly searched for his shirt and he cleaned himself up as much as he could before he succumbed to sleep, surrounded by Grog’s scent. 

Vax shifted in his sleep, rolling over. He felt himself dreaming. He was in Greyskull, practicing throwing his daggers. “Pretty thing,” he heard Jarret say, and he flushed, looking over. “I did not realize you took to this sort of training,” the guardsman teased. Glancing down, Vax realized his pants were sheer, and the huge plug was nestled deep in him. Humiliated, Vax turned away, and backed up. Suddenly, behind him was Grog, and he forced the half-elf down to his hands and knees. A rough hand pushed his face into the dirt, and he coughed as he inhaled some of the sand. Sand? 

Vax blinked, and realized they weren’t in the courtyard of Greyskull anymore, but in the woods, surrounded by the Herd of Storms. He felt the plug being removed, no, not the plug. He glanced behind to see Grog, satisfied smirk across his handsome face, and his cock was disappearing into Vax’s greedy hole. “My bitch,” Grog growled suddenly, glaring at the other goliaths. “My fuck slut…I’ll come, and then you can fight over him.” Vax shivered as he felt Grog really start fucking him, to the jeers and insults and degrading comments of the Herd. “Zanror, fuck his mouth, I hate his whimpers,” Grog commanded and Vax watched as the Herd leader approached, cock just as intimidating as Grog’s, and Vax felt his fingers pry his mouth open. 

Vax groaned around the fingers, wondering why he wasn’t getting fed a drooling cock. He blinked, blearily as he realized it was real. He shifted again, sleep clawing at his mind as he woke from the delicious dream. When he realized someone was fingering his mouth, pinning his body down beneath theirs, he panicked. Hotis? Some other creature? He thrashed, and bit down on the fingers. “Ah, fuck, Vax,” he heard Grog’s deep rumble, “By Kord, calm the fuck down,” Grog snarled, grabbing Vax’s hair and forcing his face into the pillows. Then he immediately released his hair, and his touch grew soft. Vax felt the impressive cock of the half giant against his ass and lower back, and when he realized where he was, he felt a rush of lust. Grog wanted to fuck him awake. Fuck that was hot. 

“Sorry, big man,” he mumbled, sitting up on his forearms, looking over his shoulder, settling for a coy look, wiggling his ass against the hard member between his asscheeks. 

Grog didn’t move at first, before he brushed some stray hairs from Vax’s face, and then gently taking out the hairtie that kept most of his hair back. Strong hands then gripped Vax’s hips, and Vax groaned as he felt the impressive, intimidating cock press against his body. “You sure?” 

“Mhm,” Vax moaned, eyes fluttering shut. “I jacked to the thought of you fucking me raw,” he whispered, head tilting back. He felt more than heard Grog growl. The half-giant smelled of ale and the tavern, smoke, and honey. He smelled fucking delicious. “Fuck me, Grog,” Vax begged, moving his hips back to try and get the clothed the dick in him somehow. It was all the permission Grog needed, and the game was back on in a second. 

Strong hands grabbed his hair again and shoved his head back into the pillows. Vax gasped against the stale-scented furs, and he felt himself grow hard as Grog removed his cock from its confines. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on his ass and Vax arched in pain, letting out a cry more out of surprise. “Slut, fucking yourself on my bed. You’re fucking disgusting. You ruined it.” Vax whined, cock starting to dribble its precum as Grog continued to spank him, a few swats landing on the base of the plug causing Vax to jerk in pain and spiking pleasure. 

Grog felt he was punished properly, he slowed the swats, his large hand cupping a cheek painful. He dug his fingertips into the sore flesh, and Vax felt himself bruising. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Daddy, please,” Vax whined. Grog growled at the words, and the plug was yanked from his ass with a slick _pop_. Vax didn’t have to live empty for too long before the fat head slid in. Vax screamed, more for show, as he wriggled deeper on the cock. “Fuck, gods, you’re so big,” he sobbed. Grog gathered up more of his hair in one hand, hips rolling lazily. Vax always wanted to fuck Grog in front of a mirror, to truly witness the size difference. The idea made his cock twitch and more precum gushed, landing on the furs beneath him. 

Grog slowly picked up pace, allowing Vax to adjust to the difference between the plug and his cock. Once he was up to the hilt, he moved faster, harder, slamming his cock home with every thrust. Vax howled, thrashing on the cock. Pleasure igniting in his veins as he pretended to fight against the intrusion. He squeezed his body around the hard length inside of him, moans coming out ragged as Grog continued to fuck him without ceremony, seeking his own pleasure over anything else. God, it was enough to made him come again. 

_And yet,_ he thought with a breathy whine as Grog yanked his head back by his hair, making him support himself on his fingertips with his back arched painfully. His scalp stung and his eyes watered, and his cock was bright red with arousal. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. 

“Perfect fucking cocksleeve,” Grog groaned, mockingly, “You’re barely tight anymore. I’m gettin’ bored.” He snarled, twisting Vax’s hair around his knuckles, making Vax use all of his flexibility to stay bent backwards the way he was. His ass was up, bouncing with ever thrust. His cock smacked into his abdomen as Grog slammed up to the hilt every time. His hips moved faster, chasing an orgasm, chasing an edge that was just out of reach for the both of them. Vax desperately tried to squeeze his body, but exhaustion from the day and from doing it to the plug clung to him. 

“Fuck! G-grog,” Vax gasped, tears forming as Grog shoved him off his cock and into the precum soaked furs. Rough hands grappled his waist and flung him onto his back. A hard slap resounded through the room and Vax gasped as his cheek stung, tears dripping down the heated flesh. It was game, and even as he thought so, Grog cupped his face gently, even as he went to line up his cock again. Vax looked up in adoration as Grog glared back down. But the light in Grog’s eyes compelled him to sigh in safety. Grog was still in control. 

“Use the knuckles,” Vax whispered, as he pulled one leg up by his knee. “Fuck me like that,” he begged. The light in Grog’s eyes brightened, but the game was temporarily paused. His large hand stroked over Vax’s dick, causing the half-elf to shudder before the palm was placed against his chest, warm and gentle. The half-giant’s cock rubbed in-between his thighs, and even at this length, the tip of Grog’s cock reached just below his navel. He shivered in anticipation before he looked up at the warrior. 

“Are you sure, Vax?” Grog asked seriously. Vax preened under the loving attention, and he sat up quickly. Their lips connected in a heated exchange, and Vax threaded his fingers through the beard, tugging gently. Tongues intertwined and danced before Grog took control again, slipping his surprisingly dexterous tongue past Vax’s lips. Vax let out a soft moan as the giant gripped Vax’s sides, sliding him closer. Slowly the kiss ended and Vax peppered Grog’s lips and cheeks with soft kisses, arching his back and circling his hips so their erections brushed. 

“I’m sure. I trust you.” 

There was some awkward shuffling, pushing blankets to the edges of the bed, and Grog picking Vax up and settling him at the foot of the bed (the show of strength and manhandling did nothing to quell his lust for the half-giant), even going as far to tuck some pillows under Vax’s hips. Standing at the foot of the bed, Grog rubbed Vax’s calves gently. He knew better than to ask again, but he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his ankle, the question in his eyes as they looked at each other. “I’m sure,” Vax whispered, as he adjusted his hips, hands pulling his legs back. 

Vax whined, eager, as he stroked himself even more. Giant hands found the bag of holding and brought out a bottle of oil they kept. Whatever lube Vax had used to slide the plug in would not be enough. Giant fingers pressed in slowly, coated with the oil. Vax keened at being filled again and he gasped softly as he let his head fall back. 

Grog was exceedingly gentle, pressing his fingers in slowly, gently stretching the lithe half-elf beneath him. The fingers twisted and scissored, pressing him slowly apart. Vax whined, panting as the fingers pressed against his spot within him, causing him to moan like a bitch in heat. Slowly Grog worked his way up to four fingers. Vax gripped his legs, holding himself open for his lover. “Fuck, Grog, please,” he gasped, sweat beaded on his goose bumped flesh. “Please,” he whimpered, head falling back again as he panted. 

Grog chuckled low before he pulled back, and there was silence before a crack of thunder echoed the room, and Vax belatedly thought that Kord would probably disapprove of this use of the Knuckles. Thought faded as Grog grew in size, and his cock followed suit. Vax licked his lips, body twitching in anticipation before Grog slowly pressed the head of his enlarged cock against Vax’s hole. Even with all the preparation, it burned. Vax gasped, eyes rolling up as Grog pressed in deeper, inching forward slowly. The burn was almost too painful, but it just turned Vax on. He was taking the largest dick he’s even seen. 

Grog stilled, about half way down his dick, growling in pleasure as he grabbed Vax’s ankles, pulling his legs around his waist. “Vax,” he grumbled, palm against Vax’s abdomen. Vax heaved with breath, watching his stomach. Every breath he exhaled, they would see the bulge of Grog’s cock. At the sight, Vax’s body clenched around the giant member, and Grog and Vax both let out shaky moans. Slowly, Grog started to move his hips. Each pass made Vax shudder with pain and pleasure. He felt like he was fucked out already, and filled to the absolute brim. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t fight back even if he wanted. It turned him on to know that he was completely at Grog’s mercy, impaled on his monster cock as he was. Grog added more oil to his cock, fucking it into Vax slowly. Gradually the movements became easier, and Vax moaned for more, more, _more_. Grog complied, massive hands grabbing Vax’s waist, circling it completely beneath the two hands, finger overlapping. With easy motions, Grog moved Vax up and down on his dick, hips rolling up to meet the half elf. 

Grog was panting, control barely contained, as he fucked into Vax faster and harder. Vax gasped, writhed, and they fell back into their game with ease as Grog targeted his spot inside. “Fuck, no, no, no,” Vax yelped as pleasure exploded, “Oh gods, fuck, you’re too big, fuck, Grog, oh gods,” he moaned, even as his cock spurted precum and Grog laughed. 

“Little cocksleeves don’t fucking talk.” Grog snapped, reaching over to grab the plug. Rough fingers pried Vax’s mouth open. He was tempted to bite Grog again before the huge plug was pressed into his mouth. He gagged just at how stretched his jaw was. He felt like it would dislocate even as Grog covered the base with his palm. Air cut off, Vax’s chest heaved. His body tightened up around Grog’s length before the giant pulled the plug from his throat. Vax sucked in as much air before Grog repeated the process. 

Vax scrambled, clawing at the giant’s hand. He jerked in shock as Grog grabbed his little cock, his hand covering it completely, jerking it with two massive fingers. “You’ve got a pretty clit, bitch,” Grog snapped. The humiliation of the entire situation, unable to get away impaled as he was, was enough to drive Vax over the edge. Grog removed the plug as Vax convulsed around his cock, heaving with lack of air. Grog groaned loudly as the warmth around him tightened impossibly, and he gripped the base of his dick. 

The half-elf relaxed, panting, eyes heavily lidded as he felt Grog slide out. He watched blearily as Grog stroked himself to completion, muttering as he did so, “Useless bitch. Can’t get your master off?” 

“M’sorry, Daddy,” Vax whispered even as Grog came with a long groan. Rope after rope of seed coated Vax’s lithe form, mixing with his own spend. Grog kept _cumming_. Vax licked whatever landed on his lips off, moaning in arousal as his torso and face became coated with cum. He felt his cock twitch, too spent to try and get hard again, but the feeling of being so used and filthy struck a kinky chord within him. Grog picked up the plug and pressed it back into Vax’s limp body. 

Vax watched as Grog gathered their clothes, and reached into the bag of holding for the alchemy jug. He didn’t hear what was said, but a moment later he was being cleaned off with water. As Grog washed away the mess, Vax leaned up and kissed the giant. As he was finishing, Grog shrank back down to size and Vax giggled a bit. It was such a stark difference from the usual. Grog smirked and picked Vax up, flinging him over his shoulder. “I should throw you out,” he grumbled, even as he took the ruined furs off the bed onehanded. Vax just admired the view of Grog’s ass, giving it a pinch as Grog tossed the dirty furs in front of the dwindling fire. The rest of the furs seemed good enough, and he laid Vax out on the bed. 

“Hey, thanks,” Vax grinned, wiggling into the furs. 

“You’re pretty,” Grog rumbled as he settled behind Vax, and Vax pushed himself against the broad chest of the barbarian. “Real pretty when you come.” 

Vax laughed, and kissed the rough palm in front of him. “Love you, too,” he murmured as Grog pulled the covers over them and they settled in for the night. Sleep gently pulled him back into the abyss, and the last thing he heard from Grog was: 

“Can we do it again, soon?” 

“’Course, big guy,” he giggled.


End file.
